Goodbye Love
by Adorkably Adorkable
Summary: Lily and James get into a huge fight over that could break them up for good. James then leave decides to leave the country. Will James come to his senses for it is too late. Please Read and Review


The past week has been a blur of activity for the students of Hogwarts. It was now the last day of seventh year, and all the graduates were getting ready to go home. It should have been a joyous time, full of excitement for the future and promises to keep in touch. But not all of the students were happy, especial for a red head girl and messy hair boy. About a week earlier, Lily and James got into a huge fight. The couple gotten into a fight over Lily's rekindled friendship with Snape and oncoming war. The fight left them on dangerous nonspeaking terms. It was the last day of school and the couple still had not make up. They were too stubborn to make the first move.

As new graduates waited at the train station in Hogsmeades for the train to load to, James stood alone reflecting on his time spent at Hogwarts and the trouble he had gotten into with Lily. He had blown it with Lily and he knew that he would not get the chance to get her back. Once they stepped off the train they would probably never see each other again. James had to go and get away from his problems. He had made a rash decided. James was going to leave London in hopes he would have better luck in the America.

James was so lost in his thoughts that he did not realize that a beautiful red head had walked up to him.

"Hi" was all Lily say.

"It's true you gave up your Auror position, and you're leaving London?" said Lily without waiting for his response

"It's true. I'm leaving now for America as soon as train hits London." Said James

James could not help but notice the dark figure standing behind her

"It's true you're with this slimmy scum?"

Snape sighed, "You said you'd never speak to him again."

"Not now, ok." Lily quickly turned to him.

"Who said that you have any say in who she says things to at all?" Sirius said to Snape as he stormed up to the group.

"Yah" through back James

"Who said that you should stick your nose in other people business?" Ella said to Sirius popping out of nowhere.

"Who said I was talking to you." Sirius angrily turned to Ella

Ella through up her hands in frustration.

"I am so tired of fighting with you Black. We argue over stuff all the time, sometimes every night. You are always having fun and being nice to everyone. Would it kill you to be a little nice to me just once? "

"Everyone please calm down" Remus was trying to calm down the group but no one listened to him.

"Do not even try Ella. James was the same way. He cares about no one but himself. He was always run away, hit the road, don't commit because he is full of SHIT!" Lily in James' face

"Lily" Snape yelled not believing how Lily was yelling.

"What? No Severus. I do not care."

"They are both in denial if they do not think that they treat people like shit." Ella agreed with Lily

"You guys!" Remus yelled

Ella then turned back to Sirius now yelling, "Why can't you just be friendly? I always try to at least be civil to you. You could not give an inch but I gave you a mile."

"Come on," said Remus realizing that he was getting nowhere.

Lily was beginning to lose it.

"I gave a mile." yelled Lily as James now tears rolling down her checks.

"Gave a mile to who? Cause it definitely was not me." James yelled back

"Come on guys chill."Remus and Snape yelled in unison.

"I would be happy to die for a taste of what most couple have. I want someone to live for, someone who is unafraid to say I love you." Spook Lily

"Oh, your words are nice Lily but love is not a three way street. You'll never share in love until you love yourself. I should know." James inched closer to Lily.

Remus could take it no more. This had to end. Remus moved to stand in between the two couples. "You all said you would be cool today. So please for my sake, this is the last time we will be at Hogwarts."

Group went silent not knowing what else to say to each other.

Remus continued, "James can't believe you're going. I can't believe this family must die. Hogwarts helped bring us all together. I can't believe you all are fighting like this now. I can't believe this is how you all are going to say goodbye"

A moment silent passed through the group

"Fine then I will see you guys around." James said was he stormed off.

* * *

The Marauders sat together in silence for most of the train ride back.

"I hear there are tons to do overseas." Remus said trying to break the silence.

"Yea some of the best" responded James. James was still going over the argument in his head. _'I gave a mile_.' He knew who her heart really belonged to. Severus Snape. Though they had started to become friends again, she always turned to him when she needed help.

"How could she?" James breathed not realizing that he had let it slipped

"How could you let her go" Sirius shot back.

"You just would not understand" said James

"Try us. You can always talk to us" Remus said trying to sympathetic.

"And afterward when you escape your pity party then maybe you can figure out a way to get Lily back. You if you try" said Sirius

"Why should I try?" James snapped

"Are you insane?" Sirius questioned as he stood up looking at him. "There's so much to care about. There are your friends, there's Lily."

"Lily's got her baggage too" James said looking down at his feet.

"So do you. Like you are so prefect!"

James could not believe that now he was having a fight with his best friend. Sirius was supposed to be on his side.

"Who are you to tell me what I know what to do!" James stood up facing his friend.

"A friend."

"But who Sirius are you? As if you do not have your baggage too. You heard Ella, 'Sirius is always having fun and being nice to everyone.' Everyone says that Sirius does not have a care in the world. And Sirius loves to have fun. Would not they all be shocked to know that the infamous Sirius hides be hide his happy-go-lucky ways?" James

"From what?"

"From facing your failure, your loneliness, and facing the fact you live a lie." James lashed out

"You do not know what you are talking about" Sirius could not believe that James was throwing that in his face. He knew that James was right but he would never admit it.

"Oh yes I do. You're always preaching not to be numb when that's how you thrive. You pretend to be happy and not care when you really detach from feeling anything." James knew that he had gotten too far and he could see it in his best friend's eyes. But at that moment he did not care.

"Perhaps I do that. But at least I am surviving. What is your excuse?"

Sirius was sick of arguing with James. It was obvious that James was not ready to listen to reason. Thankfully the train's whistle blow announcing that the train was approaching the platform. Before Sirius said anything at lease he would regret he quickly stormed out of the compartment.

Remus could not believe that James really pushing everyone away but he know that real reason he was pushing everyone away. Remus knew that James was concerned about the war, especial when it involved Lily.

James could feel a Remus' eye on him.

"What do you want to say Remus?"

"Look James, Lily still loves you. Are you really jealous of Snape or afraid that Lily will get caught up in this war?"

"Lily is a muggleborn. Of course they will go after her" Responded James

"Lily's going to need your help and you're running out the door."

"I am not running Remus. It is just-" James did not know what to say. He knew that Remus was right but he could not handle it right now. "I've got to go"

"Wait, JAMES" Remus called after him.

"I'll write" said as James disappeared through the door

As soon James shut the door, he came face to face with a beautiful redhead. James looked down at Lily and he could see the hurt in her eye.

"You heard" asked James

"Every word," Lily said looking down at her feet. Taking a quick breath Lily looked James straight into his eyes.

"You do not want baggage without lifetime guarantees. You do not want to watch me die."

James could not say anything he just looked away. Not being able to face her. This told Lily everything that she needed to know.

"Well in that case I just came to say goodbye James.

"Lily-" James tried to explain but Lily interrupted him.

"Don't I just want to say goodbye James. So goodbye James."

"Fine then, I have to go" James took one last look Lily one last time before turning to leave.

Lily wrapped her arms around herself as she stood there in the isle. She could not believe that she and James were over. She had thought for sure that they would have worked past this by now. Lily was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she did not notice Severus come up behind her.

Severus tried to put his hand on her shoulder but Lily quickly moved away.

"Please do not touch me." Lily did not look at him. "Please understand I am scared. What I am going to do now that James is gone and this war is getting more and more dangerous."

"Lily it is going to be ok. James will come to his senses." Remus said as he came out of the compartment.

"It is not just that Remus. It is also this war that is brewing. Voldemort is getting stronger and killing more muggleborns. I need to go away," facing Remus and Snape.

"I know a place. We can put you in hiding" answered Snape.

"If it is out of country then that would probably be best" said Remus

"It is."

"Maybe. Could you, Severus" asked Lily

"I will take care of it Lily,"

Lily nodded to him before walking the train. She could not help to think, '_So this is it. Goodbye to everything that I have ever known. Goodbye school, my friends and Goodbye James. Goodbye love. Hello real world_.'

* * *

**Do what do you guys think? Please review. I do not normal write stories, though I normally have like thousands of ideas in my head. I just have trouble putting them down on paper/ screen. I do not know if I am going to continue this story. I was just listening to my Ipod one day when a song pop on and I got the idea. I may continue if I get any reviews. Thanks you guy**

**Ps. I want to dedicate this story to my friend Sam and her baby, who is trying to be born right now. She has been in labor for 24hrs now. **


End file.
